


The Games That We Play

by Atma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Candles, F/F, Guro, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa and Ymir like to sneak off to an unused supply stall and have a little fun now and again with Ymir playing the part of loyal pet. Said fun is messy and painful but entirely worth it and brings them a bit closer each time.</p>
<p>Contains minor spoilers and consensual bondage/guro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games That We Play

It was a game they'd play late at night, out in a lone supply stall behind the barracks that nobody ever went in. Dusty old barrels and boxes lined the walls and floor, making it hell to navigate if you didn't know the exact path to the back of the stall. Anyone coming in without such knowledge would crash and make enough noise to alert them they may be caught and take appropriate hiding measures. But it hadn't happened yet; everyone was always asleep from how hard training and drills were that they could moan at the moon and nobody would think twice of them.

In a dark corner of the stall was where this game was played. Only the light of a single candle would illuminate it, showing the shadows of two figures dancing against the barrels that hid them. The figure on top was shorter and skinnier, with finer and longer hair, holding onto a short leash around the neck of the bottom figure, someone taller and thicker with messy hair. A soft, pale hand would grace the torso of the woman below, the leash tugged up hard, making the restrained one jerk and hold back her desire to howl out in surprise.

“You're in trouble now, Ymir. You almost screamed and gave us away! You know what that means~” said the figure on top, whispering softly into the bottom girl's ear. 

“S-shit. Yeah. Just do it, Christa.” replied the bottom girl, snorting a bit and trying her best to act cool.

Ymir grit her teeth and snarled quietly, her breathing sharp and quick as she tensed her muscles up, raising her torso towards Christa and offering herself. Christa's smile was soft and sweet as she picked up the candle that lit their corner, making the drops of wax that now dotted Ymir's stomach all the more searing and stinging. Her eyes went wide and shut immediately, putting her right hand where the wax was and trying to claw it off, muffling her screams by biting her lower lip, her body shaking in pain as Christa tugged at her leash.

Small bits of skin began to come off of Ymir's stomach and ribs, her nails and fingers digging it desperately to remove the wax from off of her, leaving behind fresh cuts and clawmarks dripping with warm, red blood, sticky to the touch. Christa sat with her legs clamping against Ymir's bare hips, letting a few drops of blood trickle downward and towards their slits, taking a curious finger and making patterns with it below her pet's bellybutton. Oh, how cute Ymir could be when she was in pain; that contorted face and the metallic smell of her vital fluids making her own heart race and her slit warm and wet. Christa's face flushed as she began to grind her sweet little clit into Ymir's, smearing a drop of blood between them, making the poor leashed girl that much more restless. Slowly she began to condition her pet to get off on the pain and blood she inflicted on herself, leaning in to kiss Ymir on the cheek now and again, thumbs and fingertips pressing into those fresh claw marks and lovingly rubbing against her bones and organs below.

Christa's fingers were deft and her nails sharpened just for this sole purpose. Any marks Ymir made were oh so welcoming to the smaller lady, pressing those tips in and cutting in deeper, traces of bone and muscle reflecting off the dim candlelight. Ymir's head thrashed against the ground, drool foaming off her lips as she tried her best to not scream, her own slit growing hot and moist as Christa drove into it with each groping of her innards. A few tugs kept her compliant as she gagged and gasped for air, unable to scream when her lover took those nails and cut a few good lines open from the bottom of her ribs to her hips.

She kept her fingers in and her palm began to grope about her stomach and intestines, feeling how warm and pulsating they were between her fingers. A particularly hot, thick smell of claret rose and filled the stall, the floor staining red with drops from Ymir's guts, painting it in the color of their passion. They'd just cover it with straw; not like anyone could trace it back as belonging to them anyways. 

Ymir's breathing became more and more labored as she fought back the need to transform to heal and squelching her squealing, her mind lost in a haze of pain and pleasure. God, Christa knew just how to jerk her around. A weak hand rose up and pet that pert young chest her owner had, admiring it as she sat up and nuzzled against her, granting her deeper access to her bones and bits in a sign of trust. Her instincts took over somewhat as she began to kiss and nibble at Christa's cheek and neck, breathing and panting hot and heavy against her, chest arching up and pressing in to her body.

“Such a good girl, behaving so well and obeying her mistress.” said Christia, whispering into Ymir's ear and nibbling on it gently. She slowly let her hand emerge from Ymir's stomach and rubbed a trail of thick red blood up her body and onto her cheek, stroking her face and messing it up, giving her a full, deep kiss and tasting the blood off her lips, swirling her tongue around so she shared Ymir's own taste with her.

Slowly, she let Ymir lay down, grinding her own slit back into hers as she yanked at that leash, kissing her sweet and gentle all over. It always drove Ymir mad with lust to be treated so nicely; all of her begged to be treated like the beast she was. Abused, used, none of this sweet shit. A snarl escaped from between her teeth, prompting Christa to yank hard and force her back down, picking up the candle yet again and smearing a streak across her stomach wounds to cauterize them, saving the biggest globs for Ymir's freckled tits. The leashed girl stifled her howling as she was marked and burned, delighted to be of use to her beloved, watching the increasingly aroused look in Christa's eyes with anticipation.

“You're doing so good, Ymir. Just relax and let your mistress finish you off, okay?” said Christa, taking her fingers and slowly smearing the wax around her pet's wounds, tracing it down so her warm fingertips danced across Ymir's throbbing clit and slit, fingering her good and deep as she flicked her clit around, driving her pet wild. Ymir jerked her body and head up, unable to bear it much longer as she began to cum all over Christa's bloody, waxy hand, panting as quietly as she could as her body released the evening's playtime tension in one long, deep, bucking orgasm.

With her pet drained and barely moving, Christa climbed on top of Ymir and smeared the juices she smeared on Christa's hand back through her hair, laying her slit on top of her pet's mouth and letting herself ride. Blood and drool mixed in her as Ymir lazily licked and nibbled, trying her best to keep her sanity as she kissed and suckled at her mistress' clit, wanting her to get off at least as much as she did. It was the least she could do for her, after all.

A few minutes of effort yielded Christa cumming all over Ymir's lips, the hungry pet drinking it up as she lay back and enjoyed her bucking all over her face and how musky she tasted on her tongue. It went well with the smell of burned and bloody flesh, making Ymir smile a bit through the pain she was in. Anything for her Christa; even this sick game they'd play whenever they could. It was worth it to see her cute young face flush red and hear the tiniest and quietest of moans escape her throat. 

The couple slowly regained their energy and Ymir would summon what little titan energy she could to heal herself, just enough of a transformation that nobody would hear or see her, with Christa taking cold wet clothes to them both to wipe up and tossing them where nobody would think to dig them back up. 

Ymir would keep a couple bruises on her from these; they were badged of honor for her. If anyone asked, she would just say Christa trained her roughly and nothing more. Christa would respond equally innocently and nobody could find themselves able to argue with her because she was that fucking sweet and demure. It was their game, and when the blood dried off the floors of the stall, they'd make their way back, leash and candles and all, and start a new round of play that was rougher than the last.


End file.
